Married Today
by ZAPBETH
Summary: Weddings of her best friends left Hermione wanting to be married herself. [oneshot, RHr, HG, LavenderSeamus, ParvatiLee]


Lavender got married today. She told us several times that day that she had married the only man for her, that she had never thought of marrying anybody else but him. She looked so radiant and beautiful; she looked as if she was debating whether to burst with joy, as if her smile would forever be fixed on her face. I doubted whether she was ever to be unhappy again, with her new husband by her side both in love and in joy. And even though Lavender had never done anything against me, I found myself deeply jealous of her.

The wedding was beautiful, as was the bride. It was held outdoors on a pretty spring morning with only a slight chill, and despite the popular bride and groom, it was a small wedding overflowing with happiness for the newly wed couple. The bride looked as beautiful as could be expected on her wedding day, her hair delicately adorned with small flowers and ribbon, her dress robes almost pure white, her face positively beaming with joy. The groom was dressed in black dress robes, as I learned was the custom of traditional wizard weddings. Despite all the beauty around me that morning, I was jealous.

Lavender got married to Seamus today, much to the joy of everyone who had known them at Hogwarts. They surprised me by asking me to be a bridesmaid, along with Parvati and Ginny. All of us wore pale blue dress robes, and we all had flowers and ribbons beautifully woven into our differently colored hair. The groomsmen wore deep blue dress robes, which I must say did not go well with Ron's red hair. They consisted of Ron, Harry, and Dean, each of who made it clear that they weren't wearing pale blue when Lavender suggested it to them.

And as I walked down the small aisle between the rows of chairs, I looked at my boyfriend of almost two years now and wondered without shame when it would be my turn to share rings with him. But he didn't see my pondering glance toward him; he was looking down at his shoes, looking sober for the first time after last night when he had gotten roaring drunk with the other three.

---

Parvati got married today. She told us multiple times that she couldn't believe that he had proposed to her after only a short period of dating, that she was so lucky to find someone like him. She looked as amazing as Lavender had two years ago; her dark, dark hair was piled up in a messy but beautiful bun with a few stray hairs curled with the help of Lavender's wand. She was beaming with joy, like Lavender had. The room we prepared in was about ready to burst with her happiness and the happiness of everybody surrounding her.

The wedding was in a small chapel with the witnesses of the marriage seated in the uncomfortable pews all facing the altar. Only smiles were to be seen on the faces of the people in the audience. The grins grew even larger, if that were possible, when the bridesmaid, myself included, walked down the aisle with the groomsmen as partners. Padma, Lavender, and I found ourselves walking down the aisle with Fred, George, and a man I didn't know. I was lucky enough to be paired up with George, who grinned at me when he took my hand in order to tuck it within his elbow.

Parvati got married to Lee Jordan today. Much to the joy of their parents and the couple themselves, the ceremony went as planned without any pranks or jokes from Fred or George, who saved it all up for the rather crazy reception. Fireworks went off for what seemed to last forever, and the speech made by both of them was a bit embarrassing for Lee when they started mentioning all the crazy times they had had together.

And as I sipped my glass of wine, I glanced toward my boyfriend of four years and wondered if he would ever drop down on one knee and ask me the question I had been dying to answer. But he wasn't paying attention to where I was glancing and was laughing happily at the most recent joke that Fred and George had told and then took a sip of his wine, never noticing that I was looking at him.

---

Ginny got married today. She told us of how she had dreamed of this day when she had been a little girl, not even knowing the boy she even then wanted to marry. Of all the brides I've been a bridesmaid for, she was the most jittery, constantly making herself do something, never simply looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was following the Muggle tradition of wearing practically a gown; she looked as lovely as could be imagined. Her dress wasn't the style of princess style that is overrated, but a mix between wizard and Muggle styles.

The wedding was a rather large one held in the Weasley's garden three years after Lee had gotten married. It was packed with all their friends, including the professors they had thought they'd never see again after the final battle, and family; the garden had been degnomed earlier that morning and a couple flowers were placed tactfully on the edge of the end chair on each row. All of the Weasleys were smiling as big as the moon as they watched their daughter and sister join hands with her new husband, who had already been part of their family for so long.

Ginny got married to Harry today. Her dress was lovely, and her hair was left down in soft curls made by my wand. I, as the only other woman in the wedding party, wore the nicest gold dress robes and a small, single flower in my hair. Everybody was happy for the couple as the wedding which had been a long time in the making began with love and also ended with love. Smiles were soft and gentle as everybody watched Harry and Ginny dance slowly to a calm dance.

And as I ate my piece of the delicious cake that Mrs. Weasley had prepared especially for the occasion, I looked in the direction of my boyfriend of seven years and wondered when I would get to dance with him on our wedding day with everybody smiling on. But as was tradition now, he didn't notice my intense looks in his direction as he was busy congratulating the new couple on finally getting married. The saying, "Always a bridesmaid, never a bride" seemed so true.

---

I got married today. I don't know if I was beaming with happiness or if I looked better than I had ever looked before. I didn't tell anybody that Ron was the only man for me, that I was truly lucky for having a wonderful man like him want to be my husband. I didn't wear anything special, no white dress robes or black ones, either; it was just the usual day-to-day ones, just my deep green ones and Ron's dark blue ones. My hair was as frizzy as ever, and I didn't have any makeup on at all, because I don't usually go to work with it on.

Nobody we knew was there; only the Minister, who I'm not a big fan of, was there as he read our vows to us to repeat. Nobody was smiling as we promised to love each other and place the rings on each other's ring finger; there were no bridesmaids or groomsmen, no reception afterward. It was simply a "low-key, no fuss wedding," in the words of my new husband. There was no first dance for the newly weds, no cake, nothing that I had grown used to seeing in the weddings that I had attended.

I got married to Ron today. No one knew that we were going to do it, and when Ron asked me that morning would I marry him, I did not realize that he was talking about forgetting about the friends and family who would be upset when he and I chose not to have a service. I wasn't as beautiful as the other brides were on their wedding day, and nobody congratulated us on finally tying the knot; they just asked why we didn't wait to have it at home. I think I was tired of waiting.

And as I poked at the food Mrs. Weasley plucked in front of me, I glanced over to my husband and wondered if it was the right decision. But he never noticed when I glanced his way at these types of things; he was too busy explaining things to his mother to notice my eyes on his back. But I think I was happy today, even though it wasn't what I dreamed about.

---

**A/N: Any feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
